April's Fool
by ocju
Summary: Selimut itu terlepas dari tubuhnya. Jaebum terkejut melihat prianya yang ternyata 'seseorang yang tertutup selimut putih'. Wajahnya pucat dengan baju rumah sakitnya yang penuh dengan darah dan tiba-tiba, "April's fool, Tuan Im Jaebum!". BNior, JJ Project ( GOT7 )
Title : April's Fools

Rating : T

Characters :

Im Jaebum (JB)

Park Jinyoung (Jr.)

Wang Jackson

* * *

 **Untuk tahun terserah kalian mau berapa aja :)**

* * *

 **14 Agustus**

Betapa senangnya kalau sepulang dari kantor, sepulang dari menyelesaikan kertas-kertas yang menumpuk di meja kantormu, disambut oleh senyuman menenangkan istrimu—senyuman yang bisa menghilangkan rasa lelahmu seketika.

Itu yang dilakukan Jinyoung untuk Jaebum, biasanya. Tapi malam ini, Jaebum mengetuk pintu saja tidak ada yang membukakan sampai harus membuka pintu sendiri. Jaebum yang mengucapkan, 'sayang, aku pulang' Saja tidak ada yang menyahut. Ke mana Jinyoung?

Jaebum mendapati pria cutenya sedang termenung di sofa ruang keluarga mereka. Raut wajahnya terlihat frustasi. Jaebum segera menepuk bahu Jinyoung pelan—menyadarkan pria itu.

"Ada masalah, Jinyoung?" tanyanya lembut.

Jinyoung tampak terkejut saat ia menoleh ke arah Jaebum dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. "Tidak ada, hyung," jawabnya dengan gugup.

Jaebum mengangkat sebelah alisnya—merasa asing dengan gerakan Jinyoung yang menghindarinya. Jinyoung menyembunyikan sesuatu, pikirnya. Ia ikut duduk di sebelah Jinyoung dan menyentuh kedua bahu Jinyoung untuk menghadapnya.

"Beritahu aku, Jinyoung," tuntut Jaebum lembut.

Jinyoung menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Janji tidak membenci dan meninggalkanku?"

Jaebum tersenyum. "Aku tidak akan pernah membenci apalagi meninggalkanmu. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Tadi aku habis dari dokter. Aku...hamil, hyung. Sudah dua minggu," cicit Jinyoung sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Jaebum yang mendengarnya langsung memeluk pria bertubuh mungil di hadapannya. Ia bersyukur. Ia tahu kalau pria tidak bisa hamil, kecuali pria-pria _transgender_ seperti yang ada di televisi. _Ini sebuah keajaiban_ , pikirnya.

"Hyung tidak menganggapku aneh?"

"Tidak, sayang. Aku tidak seperti itu. Aku berjanji akan melindungi kalian berdua. Tanggung jawabku untuk kalian berdua sekarang." Jaebum semakin mempererat pelukannya. Senyuman belum hilang dari wajahnya. Ia bahagia sekali mendapat kabar ini.

"Terima kasih, Jinyoung, terima kasih. Aku mencintaimu," lanjutnya. Ia mengecup kening dan bibir Jinyoung lalu kembali mendekap erat pria cutenya itu.

* * *

 **20 Desember**

Hari ini Jaebum menemani Jinyoung periksa kandungan bulanan dengan gugup. Karena perkembangan janin yang ada di kandungan Jinyoung kurang baik.

Tapi...

"Aku lega sekali bayi kalian sudah terlihat detak jantungnya. Awalnya aku sempat mengira Jinyoung mengalami _lithopedion_ hahaha," ujar Dokter Wang sambil mengusap sudut matanya yang berair karena tertawa terlalu keras.

Jaebum menghembuskan napas lega dan tersenyum mendengar gurauan dokter kandungan itu. Tersenyum canggung dan maklum. Canggung karena tidak terima calon anaknya dibilang batu atau arti sebenarnya sudah mati. Tapi ia tidak bisa hanya memberi respons datar, tidak sopan menurutnya. Dan maklum atas sifat si dokter yang blak-blakan dan tidak pernah serius.

Sedangkan Jinyoung sudah menggerakkan roda kursi rodanya untuk meninggalkan ruangan. Jaebum tidak bisa mencegahnya karena berarti ia yang harus mendengarkan nasehat Dokter Wang.

"Ah, sepertinya Jinyoungmu marah padaku, Tuan Jaebum. Tapi tidak apa-apa, orang hamil itu sensitif," ucap dokter itu.

Jaebum tersenyum, "Tapi, Dok, gurauanmu memang keterlaluan. Jinyoung tidak mengalami _lithopedion_. Jinyoung sulit untuk makan. Ia hanya makan sekali dalam sehari dan mengganti makan siang juga makan malamnya dengan vitamin dan segelas susu kehamilan, itu karena mual masih dirasakannya sampai sekarang. Jadi kupikir pertumbuhan bay—"

Dokter Wang menjentikkan jarinya.

"Tepat sekali. Aku penasaran seberapa kuat rasa mual yang dirasakan Jinyoung? Itu memperlambat pertumbuhan janin walaupun di trimester kedua pertumbuhan janin begitu pesat tapi itu juga faktor dari makanan yang bergizi. Jinyoung juga mengkonsumsi makanan bergizi, aku yakin itu. Tapi seperti katamu tadi, ia hanya makan sekali dalam sehari. Bayi kalian kekurangan asupan makanan."

Jaebum termenung mendengar penjelasan Dokter Wang. Ia bingung harus membenci bayi itu atau tidak.

Sebenarnya Jaebum sama sekali tidak bahagia saat Jinyoung memberitahu kehamilannya hari itu. Ada rasa takut yang sangat besar di dalam dirinya. Rasa takut akan kehilangan Jinyoung. Tapi dia mencoba untuk menerima bayi itu karena melihat wajah Jinyoung yang terus memancarkan kebahagiaan. Dan itu berhasil.

Saat usia kandungan Jinyoung memasuki bulan ketiga, rasa sayang kepada bayi itu hilang. Karena melihat Jinyoung yang terus mengeluh mual sehabis makan sesuatu, melihat Jinyoung yang memuntahkan semua makanan yang dimakannya, melihat Jinyoung yang berubah menjadi kurus, lemas tidak bertenaga barang bangun dari kasur sekalipun, dan melihat Jinyoung yang sekarang menggunakan kursi roda karena Jinyoung bilang ia tidak kuat berjalan.

 _Harusnya aku tidak membuat Jinyoung hamil._

 _Harusnya aku tidak perlu berpikir untuk menjawab pertany—_

"Oh iya, Tuan Jaebum—"

Suara Dokter Wang mengembalikan Jaebum ke alam sadarnya.

"Iya, Dok?"

Dokter Wang terkekeh, "Panggil saja aku Jack. Kita seumuran, 'kan, Im Jaebum?"

Jaebum tersenyum lebar dan menganggukkan kepalanya—setuju dengan permintaan Dokter Wang. "Memangnya ada apa, Jack?"

Jack atau yang sebenarnya Dokter Wang Jackson berdeham.

"Bagaimana jawaban dari pertanyaanku bulan lalu?"

 _Sial_ , rutuk Jaebum dalam hati. Senyuman seketika hilang dari wajahnya. Ia benci karena Dokter Wang tidak lupa tentang pertanyaannya bulan lalu sedangkan dirinya lupa untuk berunding dengan Jinyoung dan sekarang ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Aku minta cepat ambil keputusan mengingat usia kandungan Jinyoung yang semakin membesar."

Jackson menatap lurus ke arahnya.

Jaebum menghela napas, "Apa tidak ada cara lain, Jack?"

Dokter muda itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan membuat wajah berpikir.

"Sebenarnya banyak hanya saja aku takut saat Jinyoung melahirkan—pffftt rumah sakit malah kehabisan persediaan kantong darah," katanya. Dan tawanya pecah. Dokter Wang tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai memukul meja.

Jaebum memutar bola matanya—bosan dengan gurauan Dokter Wang yang sama sekali tidak lucu menurutnya.

"Aku hanya bercanda, Im," katanya dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya. Ia mengisi buku catatan kehamilan Jinyoung dan menyerahkan buku itu kepada Jaebum.

"Aku beri pil penghilang rasa mual. Diminum lima menit sebelum dan sesudah makan. Aku jamin rasa mual yang dirasa Jinyoung akan hilang. Dan tentang jawaban itu, aku berubah pikiran. Tidak ada gunanya mengeluarkan janinnya apalagi mengangkat sistem reproduksi Jinyoung."

Dokter muda itu mengubah posisi duduknya yang tegak menjadi bersandar pada punggung kursi dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Jaebum terkejut mendengar pernyataan Dokter Wang. "Maksudmu, Jack?"

"Karena tidak ada bedanya—akan mengalami pendarahan."

* * *

 **10 Februari**

Jaebum mengamati Jinyoung dari pintu. Ia menyukai raut wajah pria cutenya yang sedang serius mengamati sepasang sepatu bayi yang tadi siang baru mereka beli. Jaebum mengetuk pintu kamar mereka sekali lagi untuk mengambil perhatian Jinyoung dari sepatu bayi itu. Gagal dan ia memutuskan untuk masuk.

Calon ayah muda itu merangkul bahu Jinyoung dengan tangan kanannya dan mengecup pipi kiri Jinyoung. Membuat tubuh Jinyoung tersentak karena terkejut.

"Mau sampai kapan kau terus memandangi sepatu calon anak kita?" tanya Jaebum dengan senyuman.

Pria cute di hadapannya hanya menunjukkan wajah merengutnya dengan kedua pipi yang bersemu. Jinyoung kesal dengan Jaebum karena membuatnya terkejut dengan cara seperti itu. Hal itu membuat Jaebum tertawa dan kembali mengecup kedua pipi pria cutenya.

Ia melepas rangkulannya dari bahu Jinyoung, mengambil sepasang sepatu bayi itu dari genggamannya, dan menyerahkan segelas susu rasa cokelat yang ada di tangan kirinya kepada Jinyoung. "Waktunya minum susu, sayang."

"Ah, aku lupa, hyung. Terima kasih ya," jawab Jinyoung sambil menerima segelas susu cokelat dari tangan Jaebum dan meminumnya.

Jaebum memperhatikan Jinyoung yang sedang meminum susunya. Tiba-tiba ia mengingat mimpinya dua hari yang lalu. Sebuah mimpi mengerikan yang ia harap tidak akan pernah terjadi. Mimpi yang—

Tiba-tiba lengan kausnya ditarik-tarik pelan oleh seseorang—menyadarkannya dari lamunannya.

Itu Jinyoung dengan sisa susu di kedua sudut bibirnya. "Hyung, sudah habis," katanya sambil menyerahkan gelas kosong itu kepada Jaebum.

Jaebum mengelap sisa susu yang ada di kedua sudut bibir Jinyoung dengan ibu jarinya sambil tertawa. Kenapa istrinya lucu sekali? Terkadang Jaebum merasa frustasi dengan semua kelakuan Jinyoung yang lucu di matanya.

Ia menerima gelas kosong itu dan menaruhnya di meja nakas. Lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur dan membawa Jinyoung untuk tidur di sebelahnya.

Ia memperhatikan Jinyoung yang terlentang dengan mata tertutup. Jinyoung belum tertidur, sebenarnya.

"Aku tahu kau sedang memperhatikan aku. Jangan seperti itu, hyung aku tidak bisa tidur nanti," katanya dengan mata tertutup.

Jaebum tertawa, lagi. "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku memandangimu? Takut kalau pipimu akan bersemu lagi?"

Jinyoung hanya mengangkat tangannya ke samping untuk meletakkannya di mulut Jaebum—membuat Jaebum diam. Tapi calon ayah muda itu langsung melepas tangan Jinyoung dari mulutnya dan turun dari kasur untuk...tertawa lagi? Terbahak-bahak sampai memukul lantai?

Lalu naik ke atas kasur lagi.

 _Senang sekali menggodanya_ , pikir Jaebum.

Masih dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya, ia mengangkat kepala Jinyoung dengan tangan kirinya—menjadikan tangan kirinya sebagai bantal Jinyoung. Membawa Jinyoung ke dalam pelukannya.

"Bukalah matamu. Aku tahu kau tidak tidur," katanya sambil mengelus rambut Jinyoung dengan tangan kirinya dan mengelus perut Jinyoung yang sudah besar dengan tangan kirinya.

Jinyoung hanya bergumam—menanggapi perkataan suaminya.

Hening. Jinyoung masih memejamkan matanya—merasakan sentuhan lembut jari-jari Jaebum di rambut dan di perutnya. Dan Jaebum, ia berpikir keras. Ada yang ingin ia katakan kepada Jinyoung tapi takut pria cutenya itu malah membencinya.

"Jinyoung, aku menyesal membuatmu hamil. Maaf aku jahat karena berbicara seperti ini tapi, aku hanya takut kehilanganmu, sayang."

Jinyoung terkejut mendengar ucapan Jaebum. Ia tahu ke mana arah perkataan suaminya barusan. Ia juga takut. Takut untuk meninggalkan Jaebum dan calon anaknya kelak. Tapi kalau itu sudah jalannya, ia bisa apa?

* * *

 **01 April**

 **8 pm (KST)**

Dokter Wang berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit yang lumayan padat. Sesekali ia menyapa pasien atau perawat atau dokter lain yang berpapasan dengannya dengan ramah. Tapi itu tidak mengurangi detak jantungnya yang berdegup kencang dan kadar produksi kelenjar keringatnya di bagian kepala yang terus menerus berkeringat.

Selalu seperti ini kalau ingin memulai proses bersalin pasiennya.

Ia mendapati pria muda seumuran dengannya sedang duduk di kursi di depan ruang bersalin, membungkuk dengan kedua telapak tangan menutupi wajahnya. Ia menyentuh bahu pria itu dan pria itu menunjukkan raut kesalnya setelah mendongak.

"Jack! Dari mana saja?! Kau tahu ini sudah lewat dari waktu yang kita sepakati. Telat satu jam. Astaga kau ini dokter apa?" tanya pria itu marah.

Dokter muda itu terkekeh mendengar omelan suami pasiennya, "Maaf, Im. Aku harus menenangkan diri sebelum proses persalinan. Oh iya, bagaimana Jinyoung? Apa dia merasakan sakit perut yang hebat?"

"Tidak. Kau bilang Jinyoung akan melahirkan lebih cepat sebelum tanggal seharusnya, 'kan?"

Dokter Wang mengerutkan alisnya, "Okay. Tanggal berapa hari ini?"

"Kau lupa? Padahal kau sendiri yang menetapkan tanggalnya."

Dokter Wang menghembuskan napasnya dan memutuskan berdiri dari kursinya untuk masuk ke dalam ruang bersalin. Meninggalkan Im Jaebum yang kembali membungkuk dengan kedua telapak tangan menutupi wajah.

.

.

.

"Selamat malam, Park Jinyoung."

Dokter Wang menyapa Jinyoung yang termenung di atas ranjang rumah sakit—menunggu kedatangan dirinya. Pria yang akan melahirkan itu langsung berbinar saat suara yang menyapanya itu ternyata dokter yang sudah ditunggu-tunggunya.

"Kenapa dengan matamu yang berbinar saat melihatku, Jinyoungie? Aku tahu aku tampan. _By the way_ , maaf aku terlambat satu jam," tanya dokter itu dengan kerlingan matanya sambil memakai sarung tangan karetnya.

Jinyoung tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa, Dok. Oh iya, apa kau bertemu Jaebum hyung saat di luar?"

"Iya dan ia marah padaku karena aku terlambat."

"Ugh maafkan Jaebum hyung, Dok," ujar Jinyoung sambil meringis—merasakan dinginnya kepala stetoskop di dada sebelah kirinya.

Dokter Wang tersenyum menanggapi permintaan maaf itu. "Detak jantungmu normal. Kau tidak merasa gugup?"

Jinyoung hanya menggeleng lucu menanggapi pertanyaan Dokter Wang.

"Baiklah, kita akan mulai persalinannya. Jangan takut. Dan kau tahu Tuan Im Jaebum juga calon anakmu sangat mencintaimu, maka dari itu jangan tinggalkan mereka. Genggam erat tanganku."

Jinyoung mematuhi perkataan Dokter Wang untuk menggenggam erat tangan dokter itu saat dokter itu menggenggam tangannya.

Dokter Wang memperhatikan Jinyoung yang menutup matanya perlahan dan ia juga merasakan genggaman tangan Jinyoung yang mengendur di tangannya setelah dokter anestesi mencabut jarum suntik dari lengan Jinyoung.

Seorang perawat segera menempelkan sebuah cairan dengan kapas di lubang bekas suntikan bius di lengan Jinyoung guna mencegah terjadinya pendarahan.

Dokter Wang melepas genggamannya dari tangan Jinyoung dan melihat jam tangannya.

"Tanggal satu bulan april rupanya."

 **10.30 pm (KST)**

Jaebum mendengar pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Ia langsung mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang membuka pintu itu dan mendapati Dokter Wang keluar dari ruangan—dengan baju hijaunya dengan bercak darah.

Jaebum panik dan segera menghampiri Dokter Wang. "Bagaimana, Jack?" tanyanya dengan tergesa.

Dokter Wang melepas masker hijaunya dan menghela napas—putus asa. Itu malah membuat Jaebum semakin gugup, takut akan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan.

"Kau tahu pendarahannya sangat banyak. Tapi jangan khawatir, mereka berdua selamat. Kau hanya boleh masuk melihat Jinyoungmu karena putrimu sedang dibersihkan oleh perawat. Selamat, Tuan Im Jaebum," jelas Dokter Wang dengan senyuman di wajahnya lalu mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Jaebum.

Jaebum lega mendengar itu. Ia bahagia sekali mendengar kalau Jinyoung dan anak mereka selamat. Dan ia mendapat seorang putri kecil. Hidupnya terasa lengkap dan sempurna.

Jaebum menerima jabatan tangan Dokter Wang dan mengucapkan 'terima kasih' berkali-kali kepada dokter itu, lalu ia masuk ke dalam ruangan—tidak sabar ingin menemui Jinyoungnya.

Tapi...

Langkahnya berhenti di samping ranjang rumah sakit. Apa ini? Yang dilihatnya hanyalah seseorang yang tertutup selimut putih dengan banyak bercak darah di bawahnya. Ada lima tiang infus di sini dengan kantong darah yang sudah kosong tergantung di tiang-tiang itu. Kantong darah yang sudah kosong itu juga berserakan di lantai dan meja peralatan bedah.

Jaebum tahu kantong darah itu habis digunakan oleh siapa. Jelas sekali itu Jinyoung. Tapi sekarang Jinyoung ke mana? Apa Jinyoung sudah siuman dan memilih untuk mengikuti perawat memandikan putri mereka?

Jaebum berjalan mendekati seseorang yang tertutup selimut putih itu. Wajahnya tidak terlihat karena tubuhnya tertutup sampai kepala. Tangannya diarahkan ke ujung selimut yang menutupi kepala orang itu—bermaksud membuka selimut itu. Saat tangannya sudah menyentuh selimut itu ia menariknya perlahan dengan tangan yang gemetar. Berharap bukan pria cutenya yang tertutup selimut putih itu.

SRET

Selimut itu berhasil terlepas dari tubuh orang itu. Jaebum terkejut melihat Jinyoung yang ternyata 'seseorang yang tertutup selimut putih'. Wajah Jinyoung pucat. Baju rumah sakit yang dipakainya penuh dengan darah. Perutnya sudah tidak besar lagi—putri mereka benar-benar sudah lahir.

BRAK

Pintu ruangan dibuka paksa oleh seseorang.

Itu adalah Dokter Wang yang datang dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya.

"April's fool, Tuan Im Jaebum!"

 **The End.**

* * *

Lithopedion : janin yang meninggal di dalam kandungan. Biasa disebut janin batu atau janin mumi

* * *

Kalo ada yang pernah main riddle pasti tau cerita ini dan kebetulan hari ini 1 Maret wqwqwq.

Oh iya, kenapa Jackson jadi dokternya ? Jackson mah ga pernah serius sih anaknya jadi yaudah deh.

Btw, ini bukan cerita soal Jackson yang psycho atau apapun. Di sini Jr emang ada penyakit. Hemofilia. Sengaja ga diceritain di atas h3h3h3

Ditunggu reviewnya ! :D


End file.
